Tom Rowle Denem
by KristineHolt
Summary: Egyszemélyes monológ, melyen keresztül végigkövethetjük, hogyan vált Tom Rowle Denemnek született kisfiúból Voldemort, egészen a nagyúr haláláig,
1. Chapter 2

Tom Rowle Denem

Előzmény

Késő délután van, az idő nyúlósan ködös, mintha visszatükrözné, és ezáltal, felerősítené a hangulatomat. Az év utolsó napját éljük, az 1926-os esztendő lassan elmúlik, érzem, vele múlok el én is. Életem tizennyolc éve nem sok szépet adott nekem – az a röpke boldog idő, pedig hazugságra épült. Nem bánom hát, ha ma éjjel majd mennem kell.

Gyenge vagyok. Nem, akkor voltam gyenge, amikor rákényszerítettem az akaratomat. De nem bántam meg, mintahogyan azt sem, amikor belátva bűnömet engedtem, hogy szabadon döntsön. Abban a percben elveszítettem. Amikor elhagyta az elméjét a homály, majdnem megölt – ha ő is varázsló lenne, talán meg is teszi –, de csak nézett rám rettegve. Ott akkor megértette, mi a különbség kettőnk között rájött, hogy a fizikai ereje eltörpül a mágia mellett. Soha nem érezte mekkora hatalma van felettem, de nem is akarta volna, ő csak félt.

Amikor júliusban elment, megszakadt a szívem, tudtam, nem élhetek nélküle, de mielőtt vége lesz, még valamit meg kell tennem.

Nagyon hideg van, a fűtetlen, kopott alagsori szobám, eddig védelmet biztosított, de eljött az ideje, hogy kilépjek ebből a zugból. A vég elkezdődött.

Lassan leszáll az éj. Elindulok, még biztonságba kell őt helyeznem – kint a sötéttel megjött a fagy is, a nyálka mely az égből szivárog, ráfagyott az amúgy is döcögős macskaköves útra.

Az egyensúlyom már nem a régi, a külsőmmel együtt a tartásom is megváltozott az elmúlt pár hónapban – enni sem ettem napok óta. Lassan megyek hát, időről-időre, valamelyik ház falának támaszkodva, olykor összegörnyedve a fájdalomtól. Hosszú az út London egyik feléből a másikba, de meg kell tennem, nem hagyhatom őt ebben a hidegben a sorára. Vastag, szürkére, kopott vállkendőmmel próbálom védeni, de már nem igazán tudom betakarni, sokkal nagyobbra nőttem, mint azt valaha gondoltam volna. De jól van – érzem –, az egész délután tartó ficánkolást abbahagyta, mintha tudná, hogy most valami történni fog.

Újabb fájdalom, mostanra állandósult a ritmusa, hogy eltereljem a figyelmem, beszélek hozzá.

Elmondom neki mit szeretnék – szeretném ha –, egészséges, okos felnőtté válna, ha szeretnék, és viszont szeretne. Ha emlékezne rám – bár tudom, hogy ez lehetetlen.

Már látom azt a házat, és ahogyan közelebb vánszorgok, már a nagy sötét kaput is, azt a kaput, ahonnan soha nem fogok a saját lábamon kijönni. Nem félek, várom a percet, amikor végre magam mögött hagyhatom rövid életem minden fájdalmát. Még ő sem elég erős, hogy itt tartson, de ez miatt nem érzek lelkiismeret furdalást, egészen eddig vigyáztam rá. Most pedig gondoskodom róla, hogy biztonságban, jó helyen legyen. Nem fogok neki hiányozni, nem ismer.

Itt vagyok hát, a kapuig vezető út az erőm nagy részét kivette. Muszáj összeszednem magam, mert még be kell fejeznem, abban bízom, hogy gyors lesz, nem kell már sokáig kitartanom.

Megdöngetem a kaput, nekitámaszkodom mellette a falnak, talán csak a makacsságom tart még talpon. Léptek zaja hallatszik bentről, nyikorogva tárul ki az ajtó. A nő, aki beenged, kortalan, szigorúarcú asszony – de amint végignéz, megenyhül a pillantása. Szó nélkül húz befelé. Félhomályos folyosókon vezet, megállítana a fájdalom, mely már a testem minden porcikáját átjárja, de nem teszem – itt én már nem számítok. Megállunk végre, ajtót nyit, bevezet egy apró, rideg szobába, az ablak alatt ágy, a falon feszület. Ha tudná, hogy az nekem semmit nem jelent. Lehajtja rólam a kendőmet, az érintése puha, megnyugtató, meg kér, feküdjek az ágyra, a tiszta lepedő régi emlékeket idéz bennem. Igyekszik megnyugtatni – de nem aggódom, felkészültem – magamra hagy, de csak azért, hogy nemsokára tiszta fehér gyolcsot és forró vizet hozzon.

A fájdalom változik, eléri azt a szintet, amit nem lehet csendben eltűrni, de uralkodok magamon, nem akarom, hogy a fájdalom hangjai kísérjék majd végig az életén. Valami meleg önti el a lábam, odanézek, de a testem lehetetlenné teszi, hogy ellássak odáig. A nő elsápad, kiabálva rohan ki a szobából, amikor visszajön, már nincsen egyedül. Érezni rajtuk a fezültséget, meg talán némi tehetetlenséget is. Fáradt vagyok, a fájdalom tompábbá válik, a hátamra fordítanak, egyikük elém ül, míg egy másik kíméletlenül a hasamba könyököl. Alattam egyre nő a meleg tócsa, kiabálnak, nyomnom kellene – de valójában nem igazán tudom, mit akarnak.

Egyszer csak vége, nyöszörgést hallok a lábaim felöl, odanézek – érdekes már nem korlátozza a pillantásomat a hatalmasra duzzadt hasam. Gyönyörű, bár vérben úszó gyermeket látok.

Kisfiam. A látvány még ad egy utolsó lökést a már alig pislákoló tudatomnak.

Felé nyújtom a kezem, a nő belehelyezi – a már tiszta gyolcsba tekert –, gyermeket.

A fülébe suttogom szavaim, ez mindenem, nincs más, amit ráhagyhatok.

– Az elmúlt hat hónap alatt, fel nem használt mágiám erősítse a véred erejét a rád áldozott vérem által. A viszonzatlan szerelmem fájdalma oldódjon fel benned, a neved által, mely mostantól Tom Rowle Denem.

Még éreztem, hogy a gyermekemet valaki kiveszi a kezemből, és ellep a jótékony sötét.

Merope Gomold 1908 – 1926 R.I.P.


	2. Chapter 3

* 1.*

Toporzékolni tudtam volna a dühtől. Mit képzel magáról az a vénlány? Elegem van az orvosokból, megérthetnék már végre, hogy nem vagyok beteg, csak más – több –, mint ezek a senkiházi kölykök az árvaházban. De nem, az igazgató a fejébe vette, hogy végére jár a kórnak, amitől én, Tom Rowle Denem másképpen viselkedek, mint egy normális – fúj, mi az, hogy normális –, gyerek. Elegem van. Amióta csak az eszemet tudom, orvosokat hívnak hozzám, akik vagy gyógy-porokkal akarnak tömni, vagy szigorú testi fenyítést javasolnak – amit persze a nevelők rendesen be is tartanak.

Most is jött valami professzor, már előre látom, hogy milyen furcsán fog nézni rám. Gyűlölöm ezeket a pillantásokat. Úgy érezem magám tőlük, mintha egy féreg lennék, akit el akarnak taposni.

Az évek alatt elértem, hogy a kölykök rettegjenek tőlem, sikeresen használom a másságomat ellenük. Képes vagyok nekik úgy fájdalmat okozni, hogy hozzájuk sem érek. Nagyon korán megtapasztaltam, hogy más vagyok, mint a többi, de el kellett telnie pár évnek, amíg kamatoztatni is tudtam ezt a tapasztalatot. Megalázó évek voltak, de megérte, mára minden kölykön behajtottam a jogos bosszúmat. Sajnos a nevelőkkel nem tudok mit kezdeni, amíg a kölykök, messze kikerülnek, addig ők csak furcsán néztek rám. Túl kicsi vagyok a tizenegy évemmel ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam félemlíteni őket.

Most gubbaszthatok a hodály méretű hálóban, arra várva, hogy egy újabb sarlatán rám vesse magát. Már jól ismerem a folyamatot, kérdések órákig tartó özöne, majd vagy papírtasakokba zárt büdös porok – amiket persze gondosan eltüntetek, esetleg megetetek valamelyik kölyökkel –, vagy elzárás, esetleg verés. Időnként mindezek kombinációja.

Hallom a lépteit, visszhangozva dörögnek a szegényes bútorzat miatt kongó hálóteremben. Megnézem magamnak, ahogyan közeledik – mindegyiket megnéztem, egyszer majd viszonzom nekik, amit értem tettek –, elég érdekes a külseje. A szokásos pantalló és felöltő helyett, egy idétlen, ráadásul lila, köpenyféleség van rajta, ami mindenlépésénél meglibben körülötte. A feje viszont olyan, mint egy remetéé, akiről egyszer hallottam, amikor kihallgattam, ahogyan a nevelők mesélnek a kicsiknek. Annak remetének lehetett ilyen szürkés hosszú szakálla. Gyors egyenletes léptekkel közeledik, akár az öltözéke, ez is elüt a megszokottól. A többi orvos mindig úgy közelített meg, mintha becserkészésre váró vad lennék, óvatosan félve közeledtek. De ez itt nem. Nyugodtan ül le a mellettem levő ágyra, szembefordulva velem – tuti dilis.

Megkérdezi én vagyok-e Tom Rowle Denem. Na vajon? Ilyen hülye kérdésre nem tudok mit válaszolni, rábólintok. Soha nem láttam még ilyen bárgyú mosolyt, mintha két éves lennék.

Beszélni kezd, összehord minden féle hetet-havat. Valami iskolát magyaráz, ahová a hozzám hasonlóak járnak – még, hogy hasonlóak. Hozzám!

Akkor kezek figyelni, amikor megkérdezi, miért tartom a szekrényem aljában a mások dolgait. Lopással gyanúsít. Meg akarom félemlíteni, de nem megy, nem úgy reagál, mint általában az orvosok, nem tűnik fel a szemében a félelem, megmarad a gügye pillantása. A köpenye alól előhúz egy fadarabot, a szekrény felé int vele, mire az lángolni kezd. Ijedten araszolok az ágyon hátra a falig – mire a tűz nyom nélkül eltűnik. A vénember közli velem, hogy varázsló vagyok, akár ő, és felvételt nyertem a Roxfort Varázsló-és Boszorkányképző Iskolába, ahol a tanév, pontosan 3 nap múlva kezdődik.

Nem hiszem egy szavát sem. Ennek rendesen hangot is adok, közlöm vele, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó egy lépést sem tenni az iskolája felé, ami biztosan nem is iskola. Nem hagyom, hogy holmi bolondokházába csukjanak.

Szemei sajnálkoznak, ez annyira bosszantó. Engem ne sajnáljon senki!

Újra megmozdítja a fadarabot a kezében – félve lesem a szekrényt –, de nem lobban lángra, helyette az ajtaja nyílik. Kilebegnek belőle az elkobzott – nem ellopott dolgok.

Add ezeket vissza – mondja, miközben komolyan néz a szemeimbe –, ha végeztél, akkor indulunk, még meg kell vásárolnunk az iskolai holmidat.

Dacosan nézek vissza, de már tudom, hogy vele fogok menni, ez az egyetlen lehetőségem, hogy megszabaduljak innen, és talán azt is megtudhatom, ki is vagyok én.

Kevéske holmimat – egy váltás intézeti egyenruha a táskában, és egy rajtam –, a professzor cipeli. Nem London belvárosa felé indulunk, ahogyan azt reméltem, helyette az első sarkon befordulva, az árvaház épülete mögé igyekszünk. Az utca közepén megáll, rám szól, hogy fogjam meg erősen a kezét – na, azt már nem. De mielőtt ellenkezhetnék, már satuként tarja is a csuklómat. Hirtelen leránt valami a lábamról, a gyomrom felkavarodik, egy pillanatra azt hiszem, elájulok, de amilyen hirtelen jött a rosszullét, olyan gyorsan vége is. Meglep a hirtelen és erős érkezés, ledönt a lábamról. A remete képű fel akar segíteni, félrelököm a kezét – nem reagál rá. Megint a botjával hadonászik, kopogtatja a falat, mint valami féleszű – de a faarab érintése nyomán a falba épített téglák mozogni kezdenek, feltárva egy átjárót. Be kell vallanom, irigy vagyok, nekem is kell egy ilyen bot. Maga előtt tol a falon túlra. Egy átlagos utcán vagyunk – vagyis, ha jobban megnézem nem olyan átlagos, már a tömeg is meglepő, soha nem láttam ennyi embert még egy helyen. Ráadásul majdnem mindegyik ugyanolyan eszement öltözéket visel, mint mellettem a szakállas, talán csak nem annyira színesek.

Maga előtt terelget, közben valami madamot emleget, aki majd rendbe szedi a kinézetemet – holott a kinézetemmel semmi baj nincsen, tudom, mert egyszer már láttam a képes felemet egy tükörben. Meglepően értelmes fejem van, sötét, majdnem fekete szemeim, magas homlokom, sápadt bőröm. Megállunk egy ajtó előtt, talán valami üzlet lehet, a naftalin szagát felismerem – utálom, belengte az egész árvaházat.

Az üzlet tele van fogasokra aggatot ruhákkal, vagyis olyan öltözékekkel, amilyenekben kint az utcán az emberek járkálnak. Madam Malkin, köszöntötte mellettem az öreg, a bolt hátuljából előbújó asszonyságot – Tom, ez a hölgy itt a világ legjobb szabója, ő fogja összekészíteni a szükséges ruhatáradat az iskolára, mondja, miközben bemutat bennünket egymásnak. Még senkinek nem mutattak be eddig. A nő végigmér, elrettenve kirázza a hideg, látszik rajta, hogy taszítja a külsőm, bár érzem rajta, hogy ez az öltözékemnek szól, ennek ellenére azonnal gyűlölet lobban bennem, engem nem lehet így végigmérni. De nincs időm hangot adni a mérgemnek, a professzor elköszön, azzal, hogy pár óra múlva visszajövünk.

Sorban elmegyünk a kirakatok előtt, mígnem megállunk egy átlagos, majdnem unalmas kirakat mellett, ami nagy betűkkel hirdeti Czikornyai és Pacza. Bent tolonganak az emberek, eltart egy darabig, amíg rájövök, hogy itt könyveket árulnak, iskolás könyveket! Lehet, hogy a nagy szakállú professzor mégsem hazudott?

Amikor nagy nehezen kivergődünk az üzletből, a kezembe nyom egy nagy halom könyvet – azzal a felszólalással, hogy ezek a tankönyveim, vigyázzak rájuk. Soha nem volt saját könyvem, kissé hevesebben dobog a szívem, ha másért nem, hát ezért már megérte eljönni az árvaházból. Rápillantok a könyvekre, a legfelső címe – Sötét varázslatok Kivédése –, lenyűgöz, ha már varázslat, akkor legyen sötét. A professzor hajthatatlanul megy tovább, kénytelen vagyok utánamenni, ha nem akarom, hogy a tömegben szem elől tévesszem.

Nem kell sokáig követnem, pár üzlettel arrébb megáll, felnéz a bejárat feletti táblára, halkan maga elé suttog – ez tetszeni fog Tom. Elhúzom a számat, nem akarom, hogy bármi is tetsszen ebből az egészből, már csak azért sem. Az üzlet apró, sötét, és por szaga van, semmi érdekes nincsen benne. Egyszer csak köszönés hallatszik, valahonnan fentről. Eltart egy darabig, amíg meglátom a cseppet sem fiatal embert, amint lemászik a polcoknak támasztott létráról. Kutató szemekkel néz, nem szól hozzám, eltűnik egy függöny mögött, majd némi morgolódás után előjön, egy hosszúkás dobozzal a kezében.

A doboz, amikor leveszik a tetejét, megmutatja a benne rejlő fadarabot. Elakad a lélegzetem. Majdnem olyan, mint a professzoré, de mégsem.

Iker pálca, főnix tollával – mondja a készítő – amelyik pálca majd téged választ, az majdan hatalmas dolgokat visz véghez, részévé válik a lényednek, tanulsz tőle, és tanul tőled, egy életre szól majd a kapcsolat közötted és a pálcád között. Ha történik vele valami, lehet újabb pálcád, de olyan, mint az első soha nem lesz.

Amikor a kezembe veszem a varázspálcát, reméltem igaz, amit a készítője mondott miszerint a pálca választja a varázslót, mert érezem, hogy ez a pálca engem akar. Amint hozzáérek átjárta – először a kezemet, majd mindenemet – a meleg, a pálca végéből szikrák pattannak ki, ezerszínű fénnyel árasztva el a kicsi üzletet. Hátul a függöny mögött hatalmas dörrenéssel dőlnek le a polcok.

Ebben a pillanatban megértettem. Varázsló vagyok. Igazából. Bebizonyosodott, hogy több vagyok másoknál! Minden – rövid életem alatt elszenvedett megaláztatás, minden bosszúért kiáltó sérelem –, lehetőséget kapott a megtorlásra. Ott az üzletben a pálcámmal a kezemben megfogadom magamnak, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy egy napon megfizethessek a világnak.


	3. Chapter 4

*2*

Fent álltam a lépcső tetején. Végignéztem a kapun éppen bevonuló kisdiákokon, azonnal éreztem, hogy végre ott vagyok ahol mindig is lennem kellett volna. A saját világomban.

Egy kéz nehezedik a vállamra.

– Látod, Tom, itt nem vagy más, ugyanolyan varázsló vagy, mint a többiek – mondta Dumbledore professzor.

Fogalma sincsen, mekkorát téved! Mert, hogy is lehetnék olyan, mint azok ott lent? Már a jelenlegi helyzetem is azt bizonyítja, hogy több vagyok náluk. Hiszen felettük állok, még így fizikailag is! Én itt fent a lépcső tetején, ők meg lent alattam, és a lépcső alján!

Az elsősök lassan, bátortalanul felszivárognak a lépcsőn, a professzor jelenléte megállítja őket a Nagyterem ajtaja előtt.

– Mielőtt belépnénk ezen az ajtón – a professzor hangja azonnal elvágja a susmogást, egyszer majd az én hangomnak is lesz ilyen hatása –, tudniuk kell mi fog történni. Odabent már várja önöket a Teszlek Süveg, ami mindenki fejére rákerül ma este. A Süveg dönti majd el, hogy ki melyik házba fog kerülni. Akkor válnak majd igazán az iskola tanulóivá, amikor a Süveg kiválasztja a házukat. Most pedig indulás!

A kölykök, furakodva próbálnak bejutni a terembe. Én nem rohanok, nem fogom elsőként hurokba dugni a fejemet, ki tudja, mit csinál velünk az a Süveg.

Lassan – a környezetet alaposan megfigyelve –, megyek a többiek után.

Végül utolsóként én is belépek az ajtón, megdöbbent, sőt haragossá tesz, hogy nem csak mi vagyunk a teremben. A hosszában elhelyezett asztaloknál megannyi gyerek ül, és bámul ránk! Mindenféle korosztály, biztosan az iskola már idősebb diákjai.

Arról szó nem volt, hogy ennyien fognak bámulni, amíg a fejemen dumál az a Merlinverte Süveg.

Azon kívül, hogy legalább négy hosszú asztalsor van a teremben, a plafon is furcsa. Nem a megszokott formáját mutatja, fura módon a kinti időjárást tükrözi. Micsoda felesleges pazarlása ez az értékes varázserőnek.

Lassan halad előttem a sor, amikor egy-egy gyereknek megmondja a süveg, hogy melyik házba került, azok vidáman oda rohannak az új házuk asztalához, minden méltóságot nélkülöznek. Nem értem ezt az izgalmat, bárhová is osztanak be, nem fog változni semmi, én az maradok, aki vagyok, és ezt hamarosan mindenki tudni fogja.

Rám kerül a sor, félelem nélkül várom a döntést, a professzor a fejem felé emeli a Süveget, „iHa bemersz mocskolni, szétszaggatlak!/i morgom neki a fogaim között.

– Mardekár! – kiabálja a Süveg, gondolkodás nélkül.

Már indulok is a terem szélén álló asztalhoz, mivel én voltam az utolsó, akit beosztottak, professzor, egy mozdulattal eltüntette a Süveget, és helyet foglalt a terem végében álló asztalnál – mivel az ott ülők mind öregek voltak, valószínűleg az a tanári asztal.

Egy ősz, borzas hajú, varázsló emelkedett fel az asztalnál, közölte, hogy ő az iskola igazgatója, valami Dippetnek hívják. Végeláthatatlan szövegelésbe kezdett arról, hogy mi mindent nem szabad a diákoknak. Unalmas, inkább megnézem magamnak milyen szerzetekkel hozott össze a sors. Akármerre nézek, mindenhol ugyanolyan semmitmondó arcok vannak, mint az árvaházban is. Lám igazam van, mégiscsak különb vagyok ezeknél a senkiknél.

Mondott valamit az igazgató, és hirtelen elborítja az asztalokat, a mérhetetlen mennyiségű étel. Úgy hápog körülöttem mindenki, mintha kincseket raktak volna eléjük, pedig nem, ez csak étel. Valami más is feltűnik az ennivalóval egy időben, több kísértet is előkerül. Szánalommal nézem őket, nem elég nekik, hogy a testük nélkül ide kényszerülnek, de még a saját undorító halálukkal is szembesülniük kell minden nap.

A lakoma végén lekísérnek minket a Mardekár házba. Na, ez tetszik végre. Már az odavezető úton tetszenek az elmozduló lépcsők, a pince sejtelmes hangulata is kedvemre való, főleg, hogy egynémely osztálytársam megborzong tőle. A klubhelyiségbe lépve már biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó helyre kerültem, az uralkodó szín a zöld, fűszerezve némi ezüsttel. A kilincsek, képkeretek és egyéb tárgyak, kígyókkal vannak díszítve, erőteljes a hangulata a helyiségnek.

A hálóteremben, majdnem olyan ágyak vannak, mint az árvaházban, azzal a különbséggel, hogy nehéz, zöld baldachinnal vannak keretezve, biztosítva ezzel az elvonulást a lakóiknak.

Azonnal a terem végébe vonulok, elfoglalom a legtávolabbi ágyat, anélkül, hogy akár egy kicsit is érdekelne, akarja-e azt valaki rajtam kívül.

Az első Roxforti éjszakám csendes pihentető alvással töltöttem.

Az első tanítási napokon leginkább ismerkedtem, az épülettel, a tanárokkal, a tantárgyakkal. Az épülettel van a legkönnyebb dolgom, a tanórák után – mivel barátkozni nem vagyok hajlandó –, a kastélyban csatangolok, felfedezve magamnak a folyosóit, rejtett zugait, hamarosan már jobban eligazodok az épületben, mint maguk a tanárok. A tanárokkal sem akad problémám, gyorsan megtanultam, hogy ha udvarias és felkészült vagyok, akkor mindenkivel könnyedén megkedveltethetem magam – és akit kedvelnek, annak észrevétlenül is sokkal nagyobb szabadságot adnak, mint annak, akit nem. Bár ez alól, úgy tűnik Dumbledore professzor kivétel, ő minden óráján gyanakodva méreget, hiába készülök fel mindig rendesen, ennek ellenére érzem, hogy nem bízik bennem. Pedig eszem ágában sincsen, semmi helytelent tenni. A tantárgyak sem okoznak semmilyen gondot, könnyen, gyorsan tanulok, nincsen az a száraz tananyag, amit ne tudnék a fejembe verni. Ennek ellenére az SVK az, ami a legközelebb áll hozzám, szeretem a pálcámat használni.

Bár, azt azért meg kell mondanom, hogy a mágiaismeret órát ki nem állhatom. Nem a tantárgy miatt, mert abban igazán érdekes dolgokról tanulhatok. De a professzor egy kísértet!

A gusztustalan külsejével minden nap emlékeztet a saját mulandóságomra.

Az első roxforti évem végén járok. Két nap múlva kezdődik a nyári szünet. Az igazgató nemrégen közölte velem, hogy vissza kell térnem a nyár idejére az árvaházba. Tombol bennem a düh. Mégis mit fogok kezdeni egész nyáron a muglik között, próbáltam meggyőzni érvekkel, és némi burkolt fenyegetőzésekkel, de nem tudtam hatni rá. Közölte, hogy az iskola nem jószolgálati intézmény, nem tudnak még nyáron is gondoskodni rólam, különben sem maradhatnak a diákok nyáron a kastélyban!

Már két hónapja vagyok az árvaházban, az elmúlt év alatt nem változott semmi, a nevelők ugyanolyan furcsán méregetnek, mint tavaly. A kölykök, pedig ugyanúgy félnek tőlem. Nem történt semmi említésre méltó, azon kívül, hogy egy Alan Wilder nevű kölyköt kisemmiztem – na, nem kell valami nagy dologra gondolni, alig volt neki néhány fontja. Kénytelen voltam, mert a Roxfort ugyan biztosítja a tanulásomhoz szükséges kellékeket de, ennél semmi többet. Igaz, hogy pillanatnyilag nincsen szükségem semmi egyébre, de azért jobb, ha be vagyok biztosítva.

Két héttel később az árvaház vezetője kísér ki az állomásra, ahol már vár rám Dumbledore professzor, mielőtt átadna neki, a fülembe súgja – örülök, hogy egy újabb évig nem látlak.

A következő években minden felesleges időmet a könyvtárban töltöttem, kutatva a családom története, és a még esetlegesen élő tagjai után. Annak ellenére, hogy elkerültem a másokkal való barátkozást, mégis akadt pár kölyök, akik mellém szegődtek – na, nem mintha barátot láttak volna bennem, inkább az erősebb iránti alázat miatt. Jobbnak látták, ha velem vannak, mint ellenem.

Sok mindent sikerült megtudnom az édesanyámról, és az aljadék mugli férjéről, aki elhagyta őt. Azt is kiderítettem, hogy én Tom Rowle Denem, a nagybecsű Mardekár leszármazottja vagyok!

Nagyjából ekkorra már megszilárdult bennem az a nézet, miszerint a muglik, és a mocskos sárvérűek, nem valóak erre a világra. Ennek tudatában, sokkal több időt fektettem fekete mágia tanulmányozásába, meg vagyok ugyanis győződve róla, hogy a mágia ezen ága jóval, több erővel bír, mint az iskolában tanított fehér mágia. Terveim szerint, nem kell már sok idő, hogy én alakíthassam majd a világot, mégpedig olyanná, amilyennek azt annak idején Mardekár is elképzelte.

Az este ma is a könyvtárban talál, némi hízelgéssel sikerül kicsalogatnom a vén könyvtárosból egy könyvet Mardekár Malazárról. Érdekes írás, és ha igaza igazat írnak benne, akkor kell lennie itt a kastélyban egy titkos teremnek – amit a könyv Titkok Kamrájaként emleget –, valahol a folyosók alatt. Nem is vesztegetem itt tovább az időmet. Útra kelek, és miközben a folyosókat járom, felidézek mindent amit Mardekárról tudok. Arra nem térek ki, hogy hogyan és kikkel alapította az iskolát, hiszen ez olyan ismeret amit, itt mindenki tud. Arról viszont már jóval kevesebben tudnak, talán senki, hogy a Mardekár leszármazott Gomoldok az én őseim, azaz egyenes ági Mardekár utód vagyok. Ezt bizonyítja az is, hogy én is birtoklom a párszaszót, ugyanúgy, ahogyan valaha Mardekár Malazár is. Erről tavaly meg is bizonyosodtam a Tiltott Rengetegben, ahol összeismerkedtem, egy anakondával, a kígyót időnként azóta is meglátogatom.

Miután tudom, hogy Mardekár a kastély alsóbb részeit kedvelte, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kamra, a pincében vagy alatta van. Ennek ellenére, úgy gondolom – vagy inkább érzem –, hogy a bejárata magasabban lesz, talán pont azért, hogy a titok, titok maradhasson.

A megérzéseimre támaszkodva, megyek egyre feljebb, folyosóról, folyosóra haladva, mígnem egyszer valami megállásra késztet egy első emeleti ajtó előtt. Szaporán dobog a szívem, a felfedezés reménye hajtja ennyire. Bent meglepődök, az nem lehet, hogy Mardekár egy lányvécében rejtette el a bejáratot.

Pedig így van, érzem a húzást, mintha a bejárat a vérem mágnese lenne. Tudom, hogy jó helyen járok.

Körbejárok a helyiségben, feltérképezem a falak minden centijét, az ajtók mögé zárt WC-k minden pontját, de semmi. Miután mindent ellenőriztem, szemügyre veszem a középre épített, mosdó oszlopot. Öt díszesen faragott kő mosdót tart az oszlop, egyenként veszem szemügyre őket. Rögtön a másodiknál felizzik egy aranyló kígyó, amint elé lépek. Nem tart az egész egy másodpercig – azonnal el is tűnik –, de arra elég volt, hogy észrevegyem.

Itt állok a Titkok Kamrájának a bejáratánál, de fogalmam sincsen, hogy hogyan tudnám kinyitni. Megfogok, megrántok, megtekerek a mosdón mindent, ami csak rajta van, de semmi, a bejárat nem nyílik.

Fel-alá járkálva próbálok a megoldásra rájönni, már az is eszembe jut, hogy berobbantom, de sajnos, az biztosan feltűnne a kastélyban valakinek, ezért ezt az ötletet el is vetem. Már éppen feladnám, amikor villámcsapásként ér a felismerés, kígyó jelezte a bejárat hollétét, akkor a kulcs is csak a kígyó lehet.

Megállok a mosdó előtt, és párszaszóul mondom a szavakat – nyílj meg Mardekár utódja előtt!

A mosdó kimozdul a helyéből, lefele nyílik, egészen a kopott kövekkel kirakott padlóig. Megmutatva az eddig hűen őrzött sötét, feketeséget. A mosdó mögött ugyanis nem egy ajtó van, ahogyan azt eddig gondoltam, csupán egy lyuk, ami egy csőszerő lejáratot sejtet.

A lejáratban nincsen semmi hívogató, persze nem hátrálok meg. Vonakodás nélkül mászom be a lukba. A cső csúszós, és meredek, megállíthatatlanul száguldok lefelé. Végtelennek tűnő idő után, keményen landolok, egy sötét nyirkos helyen. Az első benyomásaim szerint ez egy dohos üreg, de amint fényt gyújtok a pálcámmal, rá kell jönnöm, hogy nem üregben vagyok, hanem egy –valószínűleg varázslattal, eléggé elnagyoltan kivájt –, folyosón. Elindulok az egyetlen lehetséges irányba, előre. Az út végtelenül hosszú, és unalmas, ennél azért többet vártam.

Számolatlanul sok idő után a folyosót elzárja egy fal – fal, amelyen egy kígyókkal díszített hatalmas zár van.

Már meg sem próbálom kézzel feszegetni a zárat, elmondom ugyanazt a szöveget párszaszóul, amit fent a mosdóknál is mondtam. A nagy tárcsaszerű zárból kiemelkedik a két kígyó, körbe siklanak a pereme szélén, és a tetején találkozva egymásba fonódnak. Ennek hatására a fal egyszerűen eltűnik.

Amint belépek a fal helyén, mindenütt fáklyák lobbannak, táncoló fénnyel árasztva el a termet. Igen a termet, ugyanis ez itt már nem egy elnagyoltan készített folyosó, hanem egy hatalmas – még a Nagyteremnél is hatalmasabb –, aprólékosan kidolgozott terem.

Végig a két oldalon fáklyák világítanak, sejtelmesen sárga fényükkel. A terem végében, velem szemben valami magasodik, nem tudom teljesen kienni mi az, hát közelebb megyek.

De nem jutok oda, mert egyszer csak megmozdul valami a magaslat alján. Megtorpanok.

Nem vagyok éppen gyáva, de egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben, hogy menekülni kellene. Hamar elűzöm a gondolatot, mert a közeledő valami, pillanatok alatt, közvetlenül elém csúszik.

Egy hatalmas ősi kígyófaj talán utolsó példánya magasodik fölém. Baziliskus, emlékszem, olvastam róla az egyik Mardekárról szóló könyvben, nem félek, biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint az ajtókkal, úgy a kígyóval is elboldogulok.


End file.
